My Sakura, My Angel
by uchihasakura285
Summary: Sasuke finally comes home after killing Itachi with the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Does Sakura still love him, or does she love someone else? Oneshot. SasuSaku! R&R!


My World

Today was a great day. Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba set out to find Sasuke. Today was the day of their arrival. This time he willingly accepted their offer. With the help of the Sasuke retrieval team, they all defeated Itachi and the rest of the Ataksuki (sp?). They were now on their way home.

Many people were standing at the gate, waiting for them to come home. They had just been seen over the horizon and were heading down the gate. Everyone started cheering. Sasuke looked down to the people by the gate. They were cheering for him? Even though he ran away to gain power from Orochimaru? Weren't they supposed to be mad at him for what he had done? Well, he didn't care anymore. He looked down to the crowd to his pink haired teammate in the front of the crowd.

He mentally gasped. He never thought she would ever talk to him again. He thought that she hated him for all the pain that he put her through. This wasn't a silly little crush, was it? It was much more than that. It was love.

They finally made it to the gate. The Hokage walked up to Sasuke and the retrieval team. She smiled.

"Good work team." She said to them. They smiled and nodded in response. Then she looked at Sasuke. "Glad your back, Uchiha." She said smirking. He smirked back.

"Get acquainted with your old friends and then report to my office. I have to give you your punishment." She said. Sasuke frowned. Tsunade laughed.

"Even though you helped destroy the Ataksuki, doesn't mean that you still don't have a punishment." She said before walking off. Sasuke sighed heavily. Great. Now he had to have a punishment AND get yelled at. Then Kakashi came up to him.

"Glad your back Sasuke. I need to talk to you later." He said before pulling out his book and walking off. Sasuke twitched before sighing once again. Correction. Now he had to get a punishment, get yelled at and listen to one of Kakashi's lectures. Why did he come back here again? Then he looked over to the side to see Naruto and Sakura talking to one another. He mentally smiled. That's right…

He walked over to Sakura and Naruto. Naruto smiled at him.

"This is great!! Now we can be the old Team seven again!!!" He yelled happily. Sasuke smirked. Then he noticed that Sakura looked at the ground from the corner of her eye sadly. How was he going to make it up to her? Sasuke looked around him. Too many people.

"I need to talk to you guys for a minute." He said looking at them. Sakura and Naruto looked at him strangely before nodding. They walked off to the training grounds.

Sasuke turned to them before speaking.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Sasuke said before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily.

"And…?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Naruto strangely. What was he talking about.

"And what dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring back at him. Naruto huffed.

"I think you owe something to Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, glaring harder. Sakura gasped while walking over to Naruto.

"Stop Naruto. It's fine. He- Naruto cut her off.

"No it's not Sakura-chan!!!! He put you through so much pain!!!!! I'm not going to stand here and watch you fall apart anymore because of this bastard!!!!" Naruto said pointing at him. Sakura gasped. Sasuke glared at him.

"It's not any of your business Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto glared at him.

"Everything that involves Sakura-chan IS my business!!!" Naruto yelled again. Sakura noticed their fighting stances and jumped in.

"Guys!! Quit it!!! Fighting won't get us anywhere!!!" Sakura yelled while grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto shrugged her off.

"I bet you can't even beat me." Sasuke said growling. "You're still that same weakling when we fought three years ago!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura gasped. Naruto growled.

"I'll show you!!! Bastard!!!" He said running at him. Sakura gasped. They began fighting.

It had been several minutes. Sakura had been standing on the side lines while watching her two best friends fight once again. All the memories came flying back in her mind. The time when Sasuke and Naruto began fighting on the hospital rooftop began pouring back into her memory. Sakura was now on the verge of tears.

'I can't let them do this to themselves. They're always fighting about who's stronger…. They're going to kill themselves….' She thought while Sasuke began using his lightning current attack and getting rid of all the Naruto clones. Sakura tightened her hand that was on her other hand on top of her heart while biting her lower lip. She couldn't take this anymore…. She had to stop this.

Sasuke and Naruto standed a couple of meters from each other while doing some hand signs. The rasengan formed in Naruto's hand while the chidori formed in Sasuke's. Sakura gasped. She had to stop this now!! Sasuke and Naruto jumped in the air while heading straight towards each other. Sakura began running towards them. They hadn't even noticed.

"I'll show you who's stronger you bastard!!!" Naruto yelled while extending his arm that held the rasengan. Sasuke did the same.

"Don't get cocky, idiot!!!" Sasuke yelled. Then they were just a few feet from each other when the noticed something jump in the middle of their attack. They both gasped. They had only one thought before an explosion erupted.

'Sakura…'

Sasuke woke up with a pounding feeling in his head. He sat up and immediately regretted it. He groaned in pain.

"Sasuke-teme?" He heard at his right. He saw Naruto just getting up and sitting up. He groaned as well. "What happened…?" He asked. Then Sasuke began massaging his temples. Then his eyes widened. Naruto noticed his look and gasped as well.

"Sakura!!" The yelled before quickly standing up and running to the door.

A nurse about forty years old was walking down the hall when she heard at least two people running in the halls of the hospital. She looked up from her pad to see two boys about fifteen in hospital wrappings stopping in front of her. She looked at their injuries before gasping.

"You two should be in bed!! You still haven't recovered from your wounds!!" She said running until she was beside them. They both looked at her.

"Where he Sakura Haruno?!" Naruto yelled. The women gasped before putting on a sad face. Both of the boys frowned.

"S-she… is in getting surgery done…. She had two extremely bad wounds. One on her back and one of her stomach." She said. Naruto and Sasuke gasped after the earlier memories filtered their minds.

"Is she ok?!" Naruto yelled. The woman shook her head.

"She…. May not make it….. She was struck a few centimeters by the heart." She said sadly. Both of them gasped. "There is an 80 chance that she may not wake up…." She said again.

"What room is she in?!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled at the same time. The woman gasped.

"316, but you're not allowed- She was cut off when the two boys went running past her, looking for their pink haired teammate.

Sasuke and Naruto looked in the door's window before opening it. There were at least five different doctors and Tsunade operating on her. They could here the distant shouting in the room.

"Hurry and get me some water!!!" Tsunade yelled. The monitor slowly beeped. There were breathing machines attached to her and wrappings on her stomach where the chidori and rasengan struck. She was slowly breathing, from what Sasuke and Naruto could see. They both gasped and thought the same thing.

'This is all my fault…'

They both backed up to the wall behind them and slowly slid down. Both on the verge of crying. Even Sasuke.

"This is all my fault…. My temper….." Naruto said not finishing his sentence. This time he had nothing to say. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have talked off like that…." Sasuke replied sadly while looking at his hands. Naruto shed a tear.

"I-I can't loose her…." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke put his head in his hands.

"Me neither…." Sasuke said.

It had been hours later. It was about ten o'clock and they had still been in Sakura's hospital room desperately trying to help her. Sasuke and Naruto had not yet left their positions. They had not said a word since they ran up here. They had just sat their and both thinking about the girl in the hospital bed. A few minutes had passed when the door to the hospital room opened up. Tsunade walked out. Sasuke and Naruto quickly jumped up.

"Is she ok baa-chan?!" Naruto asked desperately. Tsunade sighed sadly. Both of the boys frowned.

"I helped her as much as I can. All we can do now is wait… if she doesn't wake up in the next two hours, she'll die…" Tsunade said with a tear streaming down her face. Both of the boys gasped. Tsunade turned away before speaking to them again.

"You can go see her if you want…" Tsunade said while walking away. Tsunade always considered Sakura a daughter. She never wanted to see her like this…

Sasuke and Naruto slowly walked into the room and gasped at her slowly breathing form. They almost cried how innocent she looked… her skin was very pale, too pale for anyone to look. Her stomach had wrappings around them from the chidori and rasengan. Her skin had scars from the impact of the explosion… it made Sasuke and Naruto want to cry…

Sasuke and Naruto pulled up a chair and sat at the side of her bed. They saw her chest slowly move upward and downward. Sasuke slowly moved his hands onto hers. Naruto gasped while looking at his face…. He was crying….

"Sakura-chan…. Please don't die….. I need you….." Sasuke spoke hoarsely as though Naruto wasn't even there. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke…?

"Sakura-chan…. Don't leave me….. please….. please….." He said while slowly moving into a sob. Naruto mentally gasped. After a few seconds, Naruto shocked face turned into a sad one.

'…. Our fights weren't about who was stronger… It was about Sakura-chan's love… wasn't it?' Naruto thought before looking at Sasuke's hands on top of Sakura's. Naruto shed a few tears.

'You do love her, don't you? I guess I always really knew that…. But I never wanted to admit it….. I guess I was always just afraid of losing her as one of my best friends…' He thought once more before looking at his hands.

'I don't think I love her like that…. I think our relationship is a brotherly and sisterly bond…. But…. I still don't want to lose her….. I would be lost without her…..' Naruto thought before sobbing.

Sasuke brought up her hand and put it up to his cheeks.

'Sakura-chan…. I need you….. I love you…. I can't lose you….. please….. at least let me take your place….. you don't deserve to die….. not like this……' Sasuke thought while sobbing into her hand.

Sakura felt a warm feeling on her left hand and a great pain in her body. She mentally groaned while opening her eyes. She looked up at the roof above her.

'Where am I….?' She thought while keeping her eyes on the ceiling. Then she heard cries beside her. She slowly and painfully let her head fall to her side. She mentally gasped because of the breathing machine on her mouth. Naruto and Sasuke…. Were crying? Why? Then she noticed all of the pain that shot throughout her body. All of the earlier memories came flowing through her.

Sasuke felt her hand move on his cheek. He gasped while looking at Sakura looking back at him.

"Sakura….?" He said slowly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at her as well.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. Sakura began slowly sitting up. Both of the boys gasped.

"Don't move!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Sasuke carefully pushed her down on the bed.

"Sakura, don't move….." Sasuke said. Sakura removed the breathing machine on her mouth.

"I-I'm fine…." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke knew that she lied.

"Sakura….." Sasuke said again. Sakura ignored him and sat up.

"I'm fine…. Really." She said looking down at her body. Then she felt someone grab her. She gasped in surprise. She looked at her side to see Sasuke hugging her at the side and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Please……" He said with his eyes closed. Sakura noticed the sympathy in his voice why he shed a tear. Then she saw his tear streamed face. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke….. cared? She slowly put her hands around him.

"Sasuke-kun…." She said while letting a tear fall down her angelic face. Naruto looked at them. They were really meant to be together. Naruto smiled. His best friends…

Two weeks had passed. Sakura was finally out of the hospital and had fully recovered. She had talked with her friends and reassured them that she was fine. Then Sasuke wanted to talk to here alone.

"What did you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?" She asked sweetly. His back was to her until he fully turned around. She noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…? What's wrong?" She asked. Sasuke walked to her until he was directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry…." Sasuke said, not looking into her eyes. Sakura gasped.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Sasuke slowly looked into her eyes.

"For all the pain I've caused you…." He said. Then he turned around.

"You don't deserve me…" He said before walking off. Sakura gasped before running towards him.

"Sasuke! Wait!!" She said while grabbing his arm. He stood still. "Turn around." She demanded. He stood still. "Please…" She asked nicely. He mentally sighed before turning around. Sakura looked sadly at his saddened face.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the ground from the corner of his eye.

"All I've caused you is pain… all I've done is ruin your life..." He said finally closing his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened before closing them. She reopened them a few seconds later.

"That's not true…." She said before grabbing his hand.

"You taught me that if I want something, then I have to work hard for it. Like how badly you wanted to kill Itachi for your clan…." Sakura said. Sasuke then reopened his eyes and looked at her.

"You taught me the meaning of friendship…. In your own way…." She said. Sasuke still kept his gaze on her.

"And most importantly….. You showed me the meaning of love…." She said before looking into his onyx eyes. Sasuke gasped. Sakura by this time moved his hand up to her heart. They both looked at each others lips. Sasuke slowly moved his lips down. Sakura moved her lips up. They both stopped until they reached each others lips. They both relaxed at each other's touch and held each other's hand.

Naruto looked at them from afar and smiled.

"Take care of her Sasuke-teme…." Naruto whispered before walking off to find Hinata.

There you have it!! A one-shot!! If any of you want to know about making it longer, well sorry, but no. I'm already struggling to keep up with my other stories…. Sorry…. Anywayz…. Please review!!!!!!

-Ashlee-chan


End file.
